The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a novelty or decorative lighting device.
Illuminated colored display devices are used to present a visual effect of changing patterns or shapes when viewed by an observer. In some devices, an incandescent bulb is used to heat wax within the device cause the wax to rise and fall, as well as illuminate the display. However, such bulbs often do not change colors to provide for a changing color display.